What happens in Beijing
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: this is a side story to "Becoming One, an Inuyasha yaoi fanfiction."  Yahiko gets lost in Beijing. what could go wrong for a mute? a lot.


Hey this is NightShade, and I have returned with a new fanfic. This is a one shot and is a side story to "Becoming One". Enjoy!

I don't have custody of any Inuyasha character. I do own the following: Yahiko and other oc's.

Here is a quick key: ~…~=Yahiko's speech. /…/= Chinese

What happens in Beijing…

It was a good sunny day, perfect for a trip to visit Ritan Park of Beijing, China. Yahiko plucked his camera out of his carry on. His dame, the once Dog Emperor, placed a spell on himself and his sire to appear human. The hybrid shrugged. Like anyone was going to pay attention to him.

"Yahiko, must you carry that camera everywhere we go?" Sighed his Sire.

_~a picture is worth a thousand words~_ he replied Yahiko.

"So?"

_~ I can't speak. Did you forget?~_ Ryukotsusei raised an eyebrow. InuTaisho sighed. He knew his mate far too well.

"Ryu, enough. What he is…saying…is that he uses the camera to talk. The more pictures he takes, the more words he could say." Satisfied with the answer, Ryukotsusei allowed his mate to finish casting his spell. When he was finished, the three grabbed whatever they needed from their hotel room. Ryu-sunglasses, money clip. Inu-sunglasses, tour guide. Yahiko-camera, cell phone. The Dragon glared at his son.

"You need those glasses to cover your eyes."

_~people think I have contacts. I don't need them.~_ the young hybrid snapped his Sire's picture. The Older Dragon snarled. Yahiko grinned.

"Ryu, let him be. Come on! We are burning daylight." InuTaisho slipped on the cheap sunglasses and walked outside. Ryukotsusei and Yahiko followed.

** ~~~~Ritan Park~~~~**

~damn. Camera's full.~ Yahiko then took out another roll of film and placed it in his pocket. He then placed an empty roll into the camera. Hearing the back click into lae he barely heard his dame call out to him.

"Yahiko! We are going to sit next that tree. When you are done, come over. Its at your right." InuTaisho then watched as his son took another picture of the park. He sighed, but smiled.

"What's the matter?" asked the Dragon.

"Nothing, just wondering how Yahiko will fare in the world as a mute."

"He'll be fine. A mute is better at work then someone who talks."

"How so?"

"He'll work more than talking with co workers." InuTaisho chuckled at the comment. The two did not notice that their son wandered in the wrong direction.

** ~~~~Somewhere in the city.~~~~**

~…where am I?" the hybrid wondered as he saw a scantily dressed girl flirt with a business man. Yahiko snapped a picture at the scene.

~well, maybe take back a picture to determine where I am…if I get back~ Yahiko then tried to retrace his steps. He ended up behind a Host Club.

/hey you there! What the hell are you doing out here? You are supposed to be inside working!/ Yahiko felt himself be dragged into the Club and was forced to strip and then place a suit on. Since this man has no spiritual powers at all, Yahiko could not telepath his thoughts.

_~great. Now what did I do?~_ the Hybrid then was shoved in a room with some men who appeared to be the same human age he was. He felt a bit of spiritual power in the room. With all his mental strength, he shot a message to the owner of the power.

_~JUST WHERE AM I?~_ A head shot up. The owner of the head then strolled over to the youth. He was over six feet tall and had rich dark hair. The man was very attractive.

/you're a telepath?/ asked the male. Yahiko nodded.

_~yeah, where am I? And why am I in a suit?~_ asked the young male. The other man smiled.

/you are in a Chinese Host Club. I am called Gao. And you are?/ Gao then waited for Yahiko's answer.

_~my name is Yahiko~_ Gao frowned.

/you can't telepath all the time. It will cause turmoil./

_~but I have to…I am mute~_ Yahiko waited for Gao's reaction.

/WHAT?/ The man's reaction brought the manager over.

/is something wrong?/ he asked. Yahiko reached for a piece of paper. He wrote, "I am a mute. That is why he freaked out."

_~I'm lucky that I learned to write in Chinese and understand what they are saying.~_ Yahiko gazed at the two fretting men.

/he cannot work here! If he cannot talk, he cannot work!/ Gao shouted. The manager then turned his angry gaze at Yahiko.

/we might make an exception. How old are you?/ asked the manager. Yahiko wrote, "Seventeen." Now it was the manager's turn to freak.

/get out of my Club!/ he then shoved Yahiko into the back and out the door. He then slammed the door behind Yahiko.

_~well, now what?~_ the dragon/dog asked himself. He then walked into the direction he believed to be the city. But was stopped by a large burly man.

/well, well. Look what I found/

_~great. Now what~_ Yahiko said as the large man dragged him into a stinky old car.

/who would have thought? That I would have a handsome male in my bed./ the Burly man then clawed at the suit the hybrid was wearing.

_~time to go!~_ Yahiko then summoned a poison he inherited from his dame and slashed at the burly male. The man screamed as the poison ate away at his flesh. Opening the door, Yahiko ran as fast as he could away from the man.

~~~an hour later~~~~

The hybrid stopped next to a statue of a dragon. He panted and shook with fear.

_~where am I? And where are my parents?~_ cried Yahiko. The nice suit he wore had a rip down the front, and dark smudges scattered the suit. Yahiko collapsed. He was tired, confused, and scared. The hybrid let out a silent howl.

_~Sire, Ahne, where are you?~_

~~~~Ritan Park~~~~

"Yahiko? Yahiko, where are you?" InuTaisho called out. He could not see his son anywhere. Ryukotsusei went to find a secluded place to transform into his dragon form.

/did you lose someone?/ asked an elderly woman. InuTaisho looked at her and spoke,

/I lost my son. He has white hair and violet eyes. He is mute and always carries a camera with him/ the woman thought about the description.

/hmm…is he about 5ft 6in?/ she asked. InuTaisho nodded.

/I saw him head left. He wandered into the red light district./

/thank you/ InuTaisho then ran into the direction the woman said he went. Above him, hidden by a spell, was a large green dragon.

"Ryu, please, find our son." The Canine then ran behind a building and shifted into Canine form. He then followed his sons scent.

~~~~Yahiko~~~~

Standing up on shaky legs, Yahiko leaned against the dragon statue. He silently laughed as his stomach growled.

_~heh. I should find something to eat…but how much money do I have? ~_ The youth then counted that he had 129.28 Yuan*. Affirming the amount, Yahiko removed the suit's jacket, leaving him a rich red shirt. The pants were white and shoes were black.

_~129.28 Yuan. That's 20 dollars in American and 1616 yen in Japan. Not bad. ~_ Yahiko then caught the smell of grilled shark fin. His stomach rumbled.

_~found my lunch~_ and with that, he headed for the scent of the Shark fin. As he approached, he failed to scent his dame, who ran right past him.

** ~~~~Red Light District~~~~**

InuTaisho raised his head. Yahiko's scent was fresh here. Shifting back into human form, he waited for his mate. Ryu landed in a ball of light and as the light faded, was in mortal form.

"He was just here. His scent is fresh." Ryu gave a few quick sniffs to the air and caught the scent of poison. He motioned InuTaisho to follow. They came across a dying large man. One good set of claw marks ran down his chest. Poison seeped out of the wounds.

/where is the one attacked you? / snarled Ryukotsusei. The burly man sneered.

/that little fucker…ran into the city after attacking me/ the man coughed up some blood.

/why did he attack you? He does not attack without a reason/ InuTaisho quipped.

/I tried to show him how to have a good time in this area. He flipped out and tried to kill me/ that tiny piece of information made the two demons reveal their true faces. The man paled in fright.

/so you tried to rape our son? / snarled InuTaisho. The man gulped. He did not answer. His silence was a good enough answer. Ryukotsusei ripped the man's chest with his claws, tearing his heart. When the man was dead, the two followed their sons trail over to a dragon statue.

"Inu, he was here. His scent leads into the…food courts? What the hell?" Ryukotsusei lost the heated fury and fear once he saw where his son headed.

"You got to be kidding me." Suppressing a snarl, the dragon led his mate into the food courts.

~~~~Yahiko~~~~

Devouring the last bit of Shark Fin, Yahiko went up to the chef and wrote,

'How much do I owe you?"? The chef smiled.

/you are such a cutie, so I'm only going to charge 3 Yuan. / smiling at the price, Yahiko gave her the desired amount and left. Still with his camera, the hybrid took a picture of the chef.

_~well, I have 126 Yuan left…how much is a hair cut? ~_ With that thought, the youth went over to the nearest barber. He chose out an interesting hair cut. It was trimmed short in the back, near the scalp, and dyed black. His bangs were styled to hang in his face and his hair was slightly spike, just enough to show that it was natural. Paying the barber, the hybrid took a picture and left. He quickly caught the scent of his parents.

_~over here~_ he sent. InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei came running. His Dame was pale with fright. His Sire was pissed.

"Yahiko! You're okay!" his dame cried as he glomped the boy.

"What the hell did you do?" his Sire snarled.

_~I went left like you said and ended up behind a host Club. When I got thrown in, mistaken as a Host, I was thrown out when they found out I could not talk and I was 17 in human eyes. Then some Burly guy tried to make me his bitch and I poisoned him. I got hungry after running out of the area and decided to buy some Shark Fin. Then went and got a haircut. Then you two came. ~_ There was silence.

"Yahiko, I said right. Go to the RIGHT." InuTaisho sighed in relief. His son was okay and unharmed.

"You are an idiot." Ryukotsusei then drug his son back to hotel.

~~~~at the airport~~~~

"Thank you for visiting Beijing! Enjoy your flight home!" grabbing their tickets, Ryukotsusei ushered his mate and son to their seats. Yahiko flipped through his pictures that he got developed. Sunsets, people, temples and other random stuff were on the silver paper.

"Yahiko, what should your punishment be when we get home?" snarled Ryukotsusei. The hybrid gazed out the window. The plane remained on the ground for a few more minutes.

"Ryu let him be. At least give him a break and a chance to recover from his experience." Chaste InuTaisho. The dragon sighed.

_~…is it okay that I order some peanuts? ~_ asked Yahiko. Ryukotsusei banged his head on the seat in front of him.

"Why can't I have one normal child?" he thought.

"Ryu just let it go behind you. We'll just say that he got lost and we found him." InuTaisho commented.

_~…what happens in Beijing…stays in Beijing. ~_ commented Yahiko. Ryukotsusei growled softly. He can't wait to return to Japan.

~~~~AN~~~~~

And that is what happened in Beijing to Yahiko! Surprising huh? If anyone has no idea what I am talking about, check out the original story "Becoming One, an Inuyasha yaoi fanfiction". Thank you for reading!


End file.
